Duncan Plus Gwen Equals Ten
by Dolphinz811
Summary: It's the Ten Year Reunion of Total Drama, and Duncan and Gwen aren't that excited to go to it, but forced to. While there, Gwen meets someone she didn't want to meet: Trent. She finds out he's still nine-obsessed and he wants to kill her and Duncan because their names count up to ten. A little comedy, a little tragedy. Gwuncan! Psycho Trent fic! Hope you enjoy Trent's insanity!


**A/N: My attempt...at psycho Trent because I love Trent!**

* * *

"I really don't want to do this." Gwen huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Believe me Pasty, I don't want to go either." Duncan replied, looking out the window of the limousine they were in. "You know Chris, though. If we didn't show up, he'd sue us and probably send me back to jail."

"Yeah, I guess." Gwen sighed, peering out her window. "I can't believe it's been ten years!"

"Yep! Ten years since Total Drama started." Duncan blinked. "Wow."

"Ten years full of embarrassment and regret because of that asshole." Gwen angrily commented.

Duncan scooted away from his window, towards Gwen, putting his arm around her. "Well, it sucked, but it did bring us together."

Gwen smiled back at Duncan and kissed him on the cheek. "You're right, you're right." she chuckled.

"So, let's just go this reunion, try to have fun, and then we can leave whenever you want." Duncan told his girl.

Gwen widened her eyes a bit and shoved her face back in the window, then groaned. "Well, we're here."

Getting out of the limousine, the couple looked up and the huge, gigantic mansion in awe. "So Chris becomes rich after the show and has this as his house, and yet we're forced to live in the middle class. Fair." Duncan rolled his eyes.

Gwen nodded in agreement, walking up to the door. "Let's just hope we don't have to see Chris."

"Yeah!" Duncan agreed, walking up in front of Gwen to get the door for her.

"Thanks!" Gwen told her boyfriend, trying to sound happy.

Duncan smirked, following Gwen inside.

After heading in, Gwen immediately saw her friends, Bridgette, Leshawna, Courtney, and beamed with happiness. "Maybe this won't be so bad-oh great."

Duncan was busy catching up with his pals, Geoff and DJ, and didn't hear Gwen. "Um, what Pasty?"

"Look!" Gwen said, pointing out a familiar figure.

"Um, why is he staring at us?" Duncan asked, creeped out.

"I don't know, but it's giving me the creeps. He's been staring at me the whole time." Gwen responded.

Duncan scratched his head. "I thought he got over you."

"I guess not." Gwen sighed, leaning on Duncan. "Oh great, here he comes!"

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!" Trent greeted Gwen, eyes bloodshot.

"Hey Trent!" Duncan groaned, rolling his eyes.

Trent shot his head straight at Duncan. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Yeesh, slow it down big guy. No need to get angry?" Duncan chuckled, backing off.

"So Gwen, what's been up with you?" Trent asked, eager as can be.

"Um..." Gwen responded, looking creeped out at Trent's appearance. "Well, Duncan and I are still going strong, and-"

Trent slammed his foot on the ground so everyone could here it slam. He, then, proceeded to do it eight more times. "That's not right! It's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not, it's not!"

"Whoa, whoa! Back off!" Duncan yelled, stepping back in.

"No!" Trent yelled psychotically. "Duncan plus Gwen equals ten letters! The Nine God does not ship you, therefore, you two must die!"

Trent pulled a gun out and shot a bullet in the air. Afterwards, he proceeded to shoot a bullet in the air eight more times.

Screams were heard in the air, past campers scampering around to hide. "Let's just take it easy now Trent! There's no need for death at the ten year reunion." Gwen told him.

"Wait, what?!" Trent gasped. "Ten year anniversary? Why is it not Nine!? Who set up this reunion? I demand to know!"

Duncan smirked. "Chris did!"

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled, elbowing her boyfriend.

While they were arguing, Trent found Chris and picked him up.

"Uh, Trent, buddy. Please don't kill me!" Chris panicked.

"I must kill you!" Trent told the former host. "The Nine God ordered me to."

Trent, all of a sudden, threw Chris against the wall as hard as possible. He, then, proceeded to throw Chris against the wall eight more times. Chris lay still, blood splattered on the wall. Screams were heard in the background.

"Just to make sure." Trent smirked. He picked up his gun and shot Chris nine times in the head.

"Now, you two ready to die?" Trent asked the couple. They both shook their heads and ran. Trent started to proceed after them until a small girl appeared in front of her.

"Please stop!" she cried. "You're scaring me!"

Trent stopped and bent down next to the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry. I promise I will keep you safe little girl."

"But I don't want anymore deaths!" she sniffled.

"Okay, how about this. I'll let you leave. Is that okay?" Trent smiled.

The girl happily nodded. "Can my cousin come with me?"

"Who's your cousin?" Trent asked curiously.

"It's Bridgette! She brought me here for my birthday!" the little girl smiled.

Trent thought for a second. "Well, I guess. Bridgette is a nine-lettered name and she's nice. So, what age did you turn?"

"Ten!" the girl beamed.

Trent's happiness went to anger. He picked up his gun and shot nine bullets in the little girl's head, killing her instantly.

"Stop!" Bridgette screamed, running to her cousin, carrying the cousin in her arms."How could you kill a little kid?"

"Simple! She disobeyed the Nine God by being done with the age of nine." Trent shrugged, then stared at Bridgette. "Instead of grieving the loss of the age of nine with her, you celebrate?"

Bridgette backed off, scared. "Yeah..."

Trent shot another nine bullets into Bridgette's head, causing her to die instantly. Geoff tried to scream, but nothing came out because of the shock he was in. He wanted to run, but DJ pulled him back for his own good. Leshawna started to scream while Courtney started to cry.

Lindsay jumped up, all of a sudden, happy for some reason. "Oh, so I, like, totally know how to get out of here! We just have to praise the number!"

Trent smiled at the bimbo.

Lindsay got on her knees. "Um, what was the number again?" she asked herself. "Oh, I remember! All hail the number ten!"

Trent's smile went to disgust as he quickly ran to Lindsay and rammed her face into the floor, breaking her skull, killing her.

"Enough with you guys! I need to kill Duncan and Gwen! If another one of you guys get in my way, I'm going to kill you right away." Trent said, running off. He heard mumbling, but he shrugged it off, then shrugged it off eight more times, then he walked away.

* * *

"Where do we go?" Gwen asked as they reached a dead end in the mansion, a bathroom.

"Don't worry Pasty. We just need to find a place to hide in here. This place is huge!" Duncan pointed out.

"Maybe we can hide in the laundry baskets!" Gwen suggested.

"Great idea!" Duncan complimented, helping Gwen into the laundry basket. "Told you there were hiding places in here. Now we need to be quiet."

"I know!" she said, closing the basket after seeing that Duncan made it in his.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you two are!" Trent yelled, walking in a hallway. "You know Gwen, you could always dump Duncan and date me! The Nine God thinks we'd be a perfect match! I'd spare you!"

Silence.

"Okay, if that's how you want to do it!" Trent chuckled. "It's your death sentence!"

Trent walked around the corner. "You guys do realize I can smell you from a mile away!" Trent walked into the bathroom and lifter up the laundry baskets. "Hey guys!"

Gwen and Duncan jumped out, scared to death, a gun being raised at them.

"Listen buddy, think about what you're doing!" Duncan tried to talk Trent out of it, "Gwen was your true love. Do you really want to kill her?"

Trent pointed the gun at Duncan. "Oh yeah, that's right. She was my true love. We were perfect...until you stole her from me!"

"Trent, get over it!" Gwen yelled.

"No no no no no no no no no!" Trent said, banging the gun against his head nine times.

"Screw this! I have no care for chit-chat! I need to kill you two now to please the Nine God!" Trent yelled impatiently. "Now, who wants to go first? Eeny, meeny, miny, Duncan!"

Trent shoved the gun at Duncan. "Any last words?"

Duncan gulped, and stayed quiet, in shock.

Trent pulled the trigger.

Duncan clenched his eyes closed, but didn't feel anything. He peeked with one eye and noticed Trent struggling with the gun. It was jammed.

"Stupid gun! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Trent whined.

"Duncan, run!" Gwen yelled, trying to run out while Trent was busy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Trent yelled, shooting the gun, this time with a bang. "We're not finished here!"

Gwen started to cry, feeling defeated.

"Now, goodbye Duncan!" Trent evilly laughed.

 _BANG!_

"Ooooooooooooooow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Trent screamed.

Duncan and Gwen both looked up to see Trent holding his hand in agonizing pain. The gun was dropped and cops were surrounding him.

"Don't worry guys. This psycho will be taken away for a long time!" an officer said.

"But it's not fair! It's not my fault! It's their's! Their names combine to ten letters!" Trent complained.

The officer rolled his eyes, walking out the door with the other officers and a handcuffed Trent. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'll get my revenge! You haven't seen the last of me Gwen!" Trent screamed, being walked out by the cops.

Gwen cringed. "Can we go now? Please!"

"Sure Pasty!" Duncan replied. "How'd the cops get here?"

Zoey's head suddenly popped out behind the door with Brick's. "Well, Brick's a cop now, so he called them when Trent went to find you guys!"

Gwen ran up to Brick and hugged him. "Thank you so much! You saved our lives!"

"Yeah man, thanks!" Duncan nodded his head.

"Sorry to sound terrible, but after that, I just want to go home, pronto." Gwen told the two.

"Oh, we get it!" Zoey told them. "You guys went through a lot!"

Gwen ran through the mansion, Duncan behind her, trying to find the exit. On the way out, Gwen noticed that Chris had a picture of every Total Drama camper on his walls. When they came up to Trent's picture, Gwen grabbed it and broke it.

"Come on Pasty!" Duncan yelled to his girlfriend.

"The door's right here. We can leave!"

"Okay, coming!" Gwen yelled back, running up to Duncan. On the way out, she found the other campers in the living room, staring at her. As she observed them, she noticed Bridgette, Lindsay, and a little girl on the ground, presumably dead. Gwen sunk in a bag of tears. Duncan had to carry her out.

"I know, I know. It's gruesome. It's all over now, though." Duncan tried to cheer Gwen up.

"He killed them! Innocent people!" Gwen cried, something that she rarely does, yet was doing a lot today.

"I realize that, but he's captured now!" Duncan patted Gwen's back.

Once they made it outside, Gwen got off of Duncan. The police were still there. She saw Trent go into the car. She told Duncan to stop moving and watch. He was shooting daggers at her for nine seconds, then to Duncan for nine seconds, then back to Gwen.

Gwen shook for a second then jogged to their limousine, freaked out by looking at Trent.

They both quickly got into the care and were driven off.

"Never again?" Duncan asked.

"Never again." Gwen told him, a single tear falling from her eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Blegh! That was it! XD**


End file.
